


在教室里好朋友和社团前辈究竟在干什么

by nekowwww1



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekowwww1/pseuds/nekowwww1
Summary: 依旧是校园au 本田白岩。有瑠生姬成分，大平祥生主视角。
Kudos: 16





	在教室里好朋友和社团前辈究竟在干什么

“唔嗯…やすくん……”  
本来是回校取忘在教室里的周末作业，听到这样奇怪的声音，大平祥生手足无措地站在教室门前。  
不该去打扰他们，但未经性事的思春期少年却默默停下了脚步，好奇地悄悄竖起耳朵。  
“……！慢，慢点……嗯…不行…”  
“哪里比较舒服？”  
“呜……这里…”  
调情又挑逗的言语与喘息，哪是祥生能面不改色听完的，现在他的脸已经红成了一个熟透的苹果。  
教室里忘我的两人呼吸都渐渐急促，瑠姫的求饶话语也都被顶碎成舒服的呻吟。碰撞声和水声嗒嗒作响，终于在两个人都到达顶峰之后，教室里又变得像无人一样安静。  
接着是窸窸窣窣的衣服布料摩擦声，祥生才突然想起要躲起来。但迈开步子刚走出两步，就听见身后的教室门咔哒咔哒地被拉开——里面的两人已经结束战斗了。  
打开门的是白岩瑠姫，平常系得很完美的衬衫风纪扣和领带，此刻全部松松垮垮挂在脖子上，露出白皙的锁骨，和星星点点的吻痕。  
瑠姫的眼睛红红的，还留有刚刚高潮过后的余韵，就这样和门外的大平祥生四目相对了。  
“啊，祥生？你怎么在这里？”肉眼可见瑠姫的脸慢慢变红。  
“那个，我来拿作业。我的作业夹在课本里了。”  
“怎么了？”里面正在整理衣服的本田康祐发出了疑问。  
“是我的好朋友祥生，他来教室拿作业。”  
尴尬的沉默，连空气都停滞了。  
“祥生，你……听见什么了？”  
“啊，不、我什么也没听见！瑠姫君！”  
整理好衣服的本田康祐侧身挤过被两个人挡住的教室门，站在走廊上：“大平君，耽误你时间了。瑠姫，我们走吧。”说完抓起瑠姫的手准备离开。  
瑠姫却抽出手，以“我和祥生还有话要说”的理由把本田君打发走了，扯着祥生的手进了教室。  
本田康祐挠了挠头，虽然不是很懂。一个是自己可爱的男朋友，另一个是自己乖巧的社团后辈。但应该不会发生什么吧，这样想着的本田君慢慢走下了楼梯，盘算着今晚要不要再做一次。

**Author's Note:**

> 大家顶顶贴我可能会搞公主line互摸，请给瑠姫上班的机会🙌


End file.
